Sand, Rocks, and Three Legged Dogs
by CraziLexa
Summary: One shot by request. Modern au. Toothless, Toothless. What have we told you about running into people? Hiccstrid.


**Heyo ma peeps! Hurrah! My writer's block has been cured! Probably wondering, 'Why is she posting this? Work on You Can't Keep Us Apart, woman!' My dear readers, do let me explain. I HAVE 100+ FOLLOWERS ON YCKUA! And my 100th follower was** **Mrs CaptainKillanJones** **, so as a thank you to her, I'm writing a one shot for her. Actually, now I think about it, it sort of resembles the first scene in** _ **101 Dalmatians**_ **, you know the one where Pongo drags Roger through the park to find Anita and Perdita and knocks Anita over, only in the 21st century, and on the beach on Berk instead of dreary grey London. At least, that's how I remember it. Haven't watched it in awhile. Anyway,** **Mrs CaptiainKillanJones** **, sorry it's so late, enjoy! PS:** **Mrs CaptainKillanJones** **has an ace hiccstrid fanfic called 'Being Free', check it out! ~CraziLexa :P**

Hiccup groaned and flopped down on his couch. He'd had a busy day at the garage where he worked, and all he wanted to do was order a takeaway and watch TV. But his dog, Toothless, however, had other ideas. The black three legged Great Dane bounded over to the coat stand and tugged his leash off, ending up knocking the coat stand over. Satisfied, he trotted into the lounge, head held high as he carried his lead in his mouth.

Hiccup sighed. "What have you done now, Toothless?" He said upon hearing the loud crash.

Toothless dropped the red leash on the floor in front of Hiccup, then sat down, expectantly.

"Not now, bud. I'm tired." Hiccup said, flipping his shoes off.

Toothless glared. What was it with these humans? What made being lazy pigs more important than taking their respected pets for a damned walk?

Toothless growled. He picked up his leash, and put it on Hiccup's lap. He gave a huff as emphasis.

Hiccup shot his dog a glare.

"I said, not now, Toothless." He said firmly.

Toothless glared back at him.

"No. Later, now knock it off." Hiccup said.

Toothless had had enough **[1]**. He grabbed the hem of Hiccup's shirt, and tugged.

"Oh what is- Toothless! I said knock it off!" Hiccup tried to yank the dog's mouth of his shirt, but had little success.

"Toothless! Back. Down." Hiccup said firmly.

 _RIP!_

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" Hiccup exclaimed, holding out the hem on his shirt...

...with a large chunk ripped from it.

The missing large chunk was hanging from the Great Dane's mouth, covered in slobber.

The Great Dane grinned triumphantly. Well, as much as a dog can grin triumphantly with a ripped chunk of cotton in it's mouth.

Hiccup glared.

"Fine. You win. Just let me change my shirt, at least." He grumbled, reluctantly getting up from the couch.

And that just goes to show, that dogs don't have masters, they have servants.

°•°•°•°•°•°

"Come on, girl! Walkies!"

A golden Labrador Retriever came bounding over to a pretty blonde woman in her early twenties, who clipped on a blue leash onto the dog's studded collar.

"Wait there, Stormfly." The blonde said as she tugged on her beat up running shoes.

Stormfly sat down, fidgeting impatiently, tail wagging excitedly.

The blonde, Astrid, laughed at her dog's excitement.

"Alright, alright, we're going. Come on!" She said, grabbing the end of Stormfly's leash and opening the front door.

Once she closed the door and made sure it was locked, Astrid set her timer on her phone for 15 minutes.

"Right girl, let's see if we can make it to the beach within 15." Astrid said to the Labrador Retriever.

Stormfly barked in response **[2]**.

They set off, running towards the beach as the sun set in the horizon.

°•°•°•°•°•°

"Toothless, slow down!" Hiccup said as Toothless tried to run off again.

The two were walking on the beach, watching the sun disappear behind the waves.

Toothless, though, seemed to not want to enjoy the scenery, and insisted on dragging Hiccup along the beach to an unknown destination.

"Toothless!" Hiccup tried again.

 _Yes, that is my name. Well done, human._ Toothless said mentally.

Toothless could in fact smell another dog, and since Hiccup could never seem to go out, he never had someone to talk to about the useless humans of this world.

"Toothless, seriously, slow down!" Hiccup warned.

 _I can smell another of my fellow species, so stop being so disrespectful and suck it up!_ Toothless snapped at his human.

Then Toothless saw her.

 _Ahh, salutations, fellow friend!_ Toothless barked happily, and bounded over to the golden Labrador as fast as his three legs could carry him.

"Wha- Toothless! Toothless no- come back!" Hiccup yelled as the leash slipped from his grasp and the black Great Dane ran off.

Astrid and Stormfly were running in union, unbeknownst to the commotion ahead.

It seemed to happen in slow motion; Hiccup ran after the rapidly disappearing leash, and tripped up on one of the many stones that littered the sand, Toothless ran towards Stormfly, Stormfly then saw the incoming dog, and tried to warn her mistress, only to find she couldn't hear her panicked barking, due to her earphones blocking any sound that drew near, and then, smack! Bang! Toothless ran straight into Astrid, who went flying and ended up sprawled on the sand.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless, realizing what he'd caused, whimpered and his tail went from wagging proudly, to drooping beside his hind leg.

Stormfly nosed her mistress worriedly, checking if she was alright.

Hiccup came running over.

"Tooth- Oh no, what did you- oh Gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked Astrid.

"Yeah, no thanks to your d-dumb..." Astrid trailed off, as she saw the guy standing in front of her. A, uh, _hot_ guy. A _really_ hot guy.

He was tall, lean, with noticeable muscles emphasized by a tight leather jacket. He had a long face with a sharp jawline, covered in stubble. Big green eyes, framed by beautiful lashes, and freckles dotted his face. His lips were puckered with concern, and his brow creased in worry.

 _His face looks so kissable..._ Astrid mentally sighed dreamily.

"Uh, hello? You okay?" Hiccup asked again.

Astrid snapped back to reality.

"Wha-? Oh, uh, yeah, fine! Ab-so-lute-ly fine!" Astrid said.

"You sure? He ran into you pretty fast." Hiccup asked, not fully reassured.

"Really, I'm fine. I mean, my head hurts a bit, but nothing serious."

"Let me have a look at it, you might have banged your head on a rock." Hiccup fussed.

"Hey, I'm not a Viking." Astrid said, trying to act cool. What was with her? She never acted like this, never had to try to act cool: it came naturally.

Hiccup laughed.

 _He has a nice laugh... Wait. Focus, Astrid. Focus._

"I can tell. You're not overly stubborn and act with violence instead of words." Hiccup said.

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm not overly stubborn and act with violence instead of words?" She asked.

"Just guessing on the facts I have..." He said slyly.

"Oh? And those facts are...?"

"You're incredibly beautiful, and you haven't bitten my head off."

"Not yet I haven't." Astrid retorted.

Hiccup looked panicked for a second.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"Maybe, who can tell? You can't judge a book by it's cover."

"I guess not. In that case, maybe I should read the book first before judging it." Hiccup said, hoping Astrid would catch on.

"I guess you should." Astrid said deliberately. She wasn't going to fall under his spell that quickly.

"Oh come on. Make this easy for me. I'm useless at this."

Astrid laughed.

"What did I just say? You can't judge a book by it's cover."

"So you _are_ overly stubborn." Hiccup remarked.

" _And_ act with violence instead of words." Astrid finished.

"I'm yet to see the violence, and I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"Who's to say you'll ever experience the violence? You might not see me again." Astrid said.

"I'm hoping to see you again."

Astrid grinned.

"Is that a date I hear?"

"It could be."

"Give me your phone." Astrid asked, holding her hand out.

"Drastic change in conversation, much!"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Just give me your phone."

"Alright, alright." Hiccup held his hands up in surrender and handed her his phone.

Astrid typed in her number and gave it back to him.

"Thanks." Hiccup said, and looked at the new contact **[3]**.

"Astrid, huh? Should have known. Divine Beauty by name, Divine Beauty by nature."

"Smart one. Makes a nice change. I sent myself a text, so I have your number. Just need a name to go with it."

"Give us your phone."

"Who's 'us'?" Astrid asked as she fished her phone from her pocket.

"Me and the man on the moon." Hiccup said.

Astrid laughed and shook her head.

"Here."

"Thanks," Hiccup typed in his name and handed the phone back to her.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, eyebrow raised.

Hiccup waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nickname I've had since forever, I swear everyone's forgotten my real name."

"What is your real name?" Astrid asked.

"That's a story for another time."

"You're planning very far ahead here, who's to say we'll still be seeing each other in 5 years time?"

"I say." Hiccup said confidently.

Astrid believed him.

°•°•°•°•°•°

 **[1] Had had. I always think its funny when you have not choice but use the same word twice in a row.**

 **[2] I retyped 'Stormfly' five times, because I couldn't seem to type it correctly.**

 **[3] I've got a joke. Why did the phone need glasses? Because it lost all its contacts! Huh, huh? No? Okay, I'll retire as a court jester. *takes off hat and looks solemn***

 **Uh, so sorry it took so long! Wifi has been rubbish, and I've been busy with work. I work in a holiday village, and since it's nearly summer holidays, it's really busy. Chapter 8 of You Can't Keep Us Apart will be up on the** **18th July** **. It was going to be up today, but in between work, brother's birthdays, and opticians' appointments, I have little time to write and edit chapters. But I hope you enjoy this little one shot! Sorry if it's not up to what you asked for,**

 **Mrs CaptainKillanJones,** **work is killing me, but it's worth the money! Love you all! ~CraziLexa ;)**


End file.
